oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness of Hallowvale
Details *In Aid of the Myreque *You must be using the normal spellbook (or be on Lunar Spells and able to use Spellbook Swap). |items= *8 nails *2 planks, *A hammer, *Telekinetic Grab runes can be found in the broken rune case in the laboratory that is discovered during the quest. Recommended: *A knife (Obtainable during quest) *Your best pickaxe, to exit the mines quicker *Garlic can be used to weaken the Vyrewatch so that they do less damage. (obtainable during quest in chest in Burgh de Rott Myreque hide out.) *1950 Coins (if you want to buy a set of Vyrewatch clothing from Trader Sven, who stocks 10 sets at increasing prices as his supply decreases) |kills=None, but be aware of Vyrewatch. }} This quest is part of the Myreque quest series. For the complete storyline, click here. Walkthrough *Travel to Burgh de Rott and go into the basement of the pub there. Speak to Veliaf Hurtz. He wants you to make contact with the Myreque in Meiyerditch. Note after talking to him you can grab some garlic from the chest in the basement, open the chest then search it to get the garlic. *Go south-east to where there is a hut with a boat in it (Be careful around the boat shed and the sea end of the wall as Vyrewatch hang around there - two Vyrewatch at the boat shed and three at the wall). You will need to repair the boat using a plank and 4 nails. You will then need to repair the launching pad with the same materials. Launch the boat and it will slide down the chute into the water. *Board the boat and travel to Meiyerditch. *You arrive at the very southern end of the wall where you can get on it. Walk up the wall until you pass a section where the boards creak (you are informed in the chatbox). Kick the boards and then climb down them into the passage below. *At any stage whilst you are in Meiyerditch, you may be noticed by a member of the Vyrewatch. You have four options: #Pay a blood tithe (causes damage equal to approximately 10% of your maximum life points). #Get attacked (run away, good if you have lots of prayer points). The Vyrewatch are invulnerable except against poison. #Distract him (does not always work and will take a blood tithe if you fail). Success rate depends on Thieving level. This is a recommended option if you are low on Prayer. #Go to the mines (appears after you've found the Myreque hideout instead of getting attacked. You need to mine 15 ores. You'll then appear in the north-east part of the city). *Don't worry too much about the Vyrewatch. It may pay to take a little food into the town but this should be largely unnecessary except for the very lowest level players as they do not get you that often. *Climb over the wall rubble, go north, and talk to any local citizen. Question them until they tell you to speak to Old Man Ral. *Old Man Ral is a little north-east of the place where Meiyerditch can be entered. Talk to him and he should tell you that you need to get to sector 3 of the city by following the sickle symbols on the walls. When you reach him choose the 4th option "Someone told me you could help me" then choose the option of "Old man Ral the sage of sanguinesti"; he will tell you to "follow the symbols". The sickle logo agility course You now need to make a complex journey across the city - watch for the sickle marks or simply follow the instructions below. Most actions are performed with a right-click select, which can be annoying and difficult to find. 85 Agility experience is earned during this course, in total. (See shortened version for the shortcut!) Don't forget to watch out for the Vyrewatch at all times while in Meiyerditch. Trader Sven is near the start of the agility course, in the house southeast of Old Man Ral, if you want to purchase Vyrewatch clothing. #Go to the house south-west of Old Man Ral with the door facing north (the western of the two houses with northern doors - it has a sickle next to it on the outside wall) #Climb up the ladder there. #Jump south to the floorboards. (5 xp) #Jump east to the floorboards. (5 xp) #Go to the north-east corner of the room, push the wall and go across the gap. #Crawl under the wall to the north. (5 xp) #Go north to the second room, look on the west side, push the wall and go across. #Go down the ladder. #Search the table next to the wall, open the trapdoor, and go underneath it. (5 xp) #*(Those who have completed the quest and have the shortcut key can start here by entering shortcut door in house north-westernmost from Old Man Ral.) #Climb up the shelf. (5 xp) #Crawl under the wall to the east side. (5 xp) #Jump to the floorboards to the east. (5 xp) #Go down the ladder. #Search the pots near the eastern door to get a key and use it to open the door. (Now in sector 2) #*(Shortcut key holders: instead of going up the ladder, exit north and enter shortcut door immediately to east, open door just south and go up ladder; skip next 9 steps.) #Go up the ladder in the room to the east. #Jump south to the floorboards. (5 xp) #Go east, south, west and climb up the shelves. (5 xp) #Go west and up the ladder. #Jump south again to the floorboards below. (5 xp) #Climb down the ladder. #Go east across the washing line. (5 xp) #Climb down the ladder. #Push the wall to the north and walk across the floor. #*(Shortcut keyholders have skipped here after climbing up the ladder just north of the shelf.) #Climb up the shelf to the north. (5 xp) #Climb down the shelf that is north-east and below the room. (5 xp) #Jump to the floorboards to the north. (5 xp) #Jump to the floorboards to the north—again. It is advisable to do this part quickly as you are very vulnerable to vyrewatch on the open roof you come on to here. (5 xp) #Jump to floorboards in the east - north-east part of the room. (5 xp) #*If player has been here before then go down the ladder, and skip next 3 steps. #Climb up ladder. #Search the wall (to the west) to get the topmost part of a ladder. #Climb down the same ladder, repair the broken ladder going down with the ladder top and go down. #*Players who have been here before skip to the next step. #(Now in sector 3.) Open the door and go north and slightly west to a house with a chimney/fireplace in it, go up the ladder, collect the knife that's on the table there, and climb back down. Remember this place - you have to come back later! To make remembering the house easier, put your map marker on it. #Go west through the door into the next room, then north out of the house until you see barricades. #Go east past the sickle logo and the house to the south should have a ladder in it - go up this one (if there's a knife spawn here you are in the wrong house). (It is touching the house with 2 respawns inside it). #Jump to the floorboards east. (5 xp) #Climb down the stairs. #Go southeast, search the wall, use a knife on wall, and push the wall. #Press decorated wall (The one with the sickle on it) #Open the lumpy rug... #Climb down trapdoor to enter the hideout. *Talk to Vertida Sefalatis until he gives you a message to take to Veliaf Hurtz. Reporting back *Get back to Burgh de Rott any way you see fit (teleporting away and using a Kharyrll Teleport or one of the Fairy Rings seems like the best option), and talk to Veliaf Hurtz in the basement of the pub again. He will tell you to talk to Drezel in the Temple of the Salve in Paterdomus. He will also tell you to speak to King Roald in Varrock castle. *A fast way to reach Paterdomus from Burgh de Rott is using the Temple Trekking activity. Veliaf hints you to it when you ask him for tips. Any other route will do as well to complete the quest. *Go to Drezel and talk with him; he will say that strange noises have been heard outside the temple and would like you to investigate. Exit the temple to the west and look for a bush that is searchable just down the steps. A short cutscene will follow where you will be knocked out. The werewolves have managed to get across the river salve! *Return to Drezel and tell him what you have just seen. He tells you to speak to King Roald and gives you Runes for a Varrock Teleport (You could use the runes to get to Varrock or walk to Varrock and keep the runes ). *Go to Varrock Castle and speak with King Roald - he's on the ground floor on the east side. After a long, fruitless conversation, you will have to return to Drezel - a free teleport back to Paterdomus is offered if you need it. (If he keeps saying his advisor is busy then get the king into the same room as him. Then he should teleport you to Paterdomus) *Speak to Drezel again. *Go back to Burgh de Rott and speak to Veliaf Hurtz again. *Go back to Vertida Sefalatis in Meiyerditch - via the rooftops as described above (alternatively, you can choose to get caught by the Vyrewatch and mine 15 ores, giving a free teleport to the north part of the city) This is the easiest way! Below is a map of the route to take from the mines to above the hideout. (there are still a few steps to do before getting back to the hideout—see the previous instructions on getting there) Vertida Sefalatis will tell you to talk to Safalaan who is near the castle. He will escort you back to the start of the maze if you wish (recommended). *Go back to where the boat is and then travel north past the squeaky boards (do not go down this time) and keep travelling north until you reach a ladder you can go down. *Search the rocky surface and the door to the north will unlock. *Go through the door, go north, and then climb a ladder. *On the wall, go north, up a ladder and back down another to cross a gap. Keep going north until you see Safalaan. He will tell you to sketch the castle in three places - north, then west, then south; there are sickle symbols on ground to tell you where to sketch. He gives you papyrus and charcoal to make the drawings with. Intelligence gathering *Travel around the castle to the west, then north, then east. Make a sketch here directly north of the middle tower/castle (there's a sickle symbol on the ground where you need to make the sketch) by using charcoal on the papyrus. *Go to the west side of the castle and make the second sketch. You will see a short cutscene, of Vanstrom Clause talking to several others, including Vanescula Drakan and Ranis Drakan. *Go the south side of the castle and attempt to make another drawing. You will be spotted and Vanstrom Klause (level 169) will attack and, after around 3-5 turns, knock you out (but not kill you)!. You won't be able to hit him back, as he will erect a blue-white shield every time you attack. You do not die here, but you can't win the battle. DO NOT WEAR A RING OF LIFE. While Vanstrom beats you up badly, he will not kill you. Wearing a Ring of Life at this stage will teleport you away as you near death, requiring you to come all the way back and repeat the step. When he knocks you out, a lady called Sarius Guile will save you. NOTE: You MAY die (and lose your items) here if your life points end before or during the time when Vanstrom delivers the "final blow". Get some armour and/or food if you are in a low level. Protect from Melee DOES WORK in this encounter so it is advised to use it if you have it available. *When you recover, Sarius Guile will speak to you and give you a long-winded hint about where to find a secret laboratory. *Remember to make the third and final sketch of the castle before leaving this area! *Go to Salafaan - he's now with Vertida Sefalatis, and it is a long trip across the rooftops of the city again. Alternatively, you can choose to get caught by the Vyrewatch and mine 15 ores, giving a free teleport to the north part of the city, which is closer to his position. Give him the three drawings of the castle. *Go to the fireplace in sector three where the knife spawn is; use a knife on the fireplace to get a message, then use the knife on portrait in the same room and search it to get a large ornate key. *Go back to Salafaan and show him the message. *Go back up through the trapdoor, push the wall, go up the stairs, jump to the walkway, go down the ladder and exit the house through the door. Walk through the house north. This is the north part of sector three. Now head to the north-east part of sector three. Near the eastern wall, find the house where there is a yellow and red tapestry on the northern wall. Use your knife on the tapestry. "Walk-through" it and use the large ornate key with the vampyre statue. NOTE: Do not use the key on the east door, or else you will suffer an electric shock and take 100 life points! *Open the door to the east and go down the stairs. *Search the broken rune case for some Telekinetic grab runes, and then use telekinetic grab on the Haemalchemy book near the broken tube. *Take the book back to Salafaan. He will give you a Shortcut key and tell you to return to Veliaf Hurtz with a sealed message. *Get back to Burgh de Rott any way you choose (Note it is not yet possible to use the return Temple Trekking route until the end of the quest). *Talk to Veliaf Hurtz in the basement of the pub to finish the quest. Reward *2 Quest points. *7000 Experience. *6000 Experience. *2000 Experience. *Tome of experience, giving 2000 experience to any skill you choose 3 times. (Must be over level 30) *Access to Meiyerditch. *A Shortcut key. *Access to Burgh de Rott Ramble part of a Temple Trekking activity, which is Temple Trekking in reverse route. The Shortcut key can be put on the Steel Keyring if the One Small Favour quest has been completed. Music Music tracks unlocked: * Lament of Meiyerditch * The Last Shanty * Night of the Vampyre Trivia * When you push the boat down, the boat goes through the platform and slides under it. * Examining the broken boat at the start of the quest gives a description of "It's not a schooner, it's a sailboat." This is a line from the 1995 Kevin Smith comedy film Mallrats. * There is a glitch, where, after Vanstrom knocks you out, your head and arm disappear from a certain camera angle. * During the cutscene whilst sketching the castle wall the phrase "with this blood tithe you are spoiling us!" is a reference to a Ferrero Rocher advert with the Ambassador. * If you try to slash the portrait without reading the message, the chat bar would say "There is no reason to damage a perfectly good portrait like this." * In the laboratory, there is a something on a table which resembles the mind reading device used by Doc Emmett Brown, in the movie "Back to the Future." * While mining in the Daeyalt mine, it is possible to mine gems. * The statue with the key could be a reference to the Resident Evil game series, in which the statues have been known to be where keys are held. * Oddly the faces of Vanescula Drakan, Vanstorm Klause, and Ranis Drakan during the cut scene near the end of the quest have not been updated. External links * RuneScape knowledge base article on the Darkness of Hallowvale Category:Quests